Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a lighting unit, and more particularly, to a lighting unit having improved structural reliability.
Description of the Related Arts
According to the development of electronics industries, various display devices have been developed, and imaging devices, computers, mobile communication terminal and the like using the display devices have been also developed. A liquid crystal display device appearing by reflecting the trend has been widely used as a display device for a monitor, a mobile communication terminal and the like.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) results from applying electro-optical properties of liquid crystal having an in-between characteristic of a liquid and a solid to a display device, and is an electrical device that changes various kinds of electrical information generated from various devices to visual information and transmit the changed visual information using a variation in transmittance of liquid crystal resulting from an applied voltage, and it is advantageous in that the LCD has low power consumption due to a low operating voltage and is also portable.
Since the LCD has no self-luminous which can make its own light, a separate lighting device is needed, and a light guide plate is used in order to effectively uniformly diffuse light emitted from the lighting device.
However, when the liquid crystal display is operated, the light guide plate expands thermally, or the light guide plate is separated due to external impact, so other constitutive elements in the lighting device are damaged, and thus a means for fixing the light guide plate is needed.
To do so, in a conventional art, the light guide plate is fixed using a fixing unit for fixing the light guide plate. In a lighting device of a liquid crystal display, an important problem to be solved is to effectively fix the light guide plate.